77pacer_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
How to contribute to 77Pacer Studios Wiki/User Spaces
<How to contribute to 77Pacer Studios Wiki User Pages Every user has the ability to create a User page. To do this, click on your username at the top of your page and start editing. For editing help visit Creating & Editing Articles. You can put anything you want on your User page, within reason. Here are some ideas: * A brief introduction of who you are. * A list of contributions you have made or intend to make in the future. * To-do lists. (Example) Tracking Contributions Contribution pages show what users have done around the wiki. They can be reached by visiting http://77pacer.studios.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/USERNAME (Example ) Nobody at 77Pacer Studios Wiki can(especially the Doc himself is capable of keep track of the users contributing to articles on 77Pacer Studios Wiki. Although it would be a very satisfying and interesting thing to be rewarded for having the most edits, but for those who would like to have such a reward, we are sorry to tell you that that's not happening any time soon. However, editing pages in an attempt to try boosting your contribution score is not allowed. However, if you wish to keep track of your contributions out of personal interest, you can add a contribution box to your User page with the following code: |} Result: User Talk Pages Every user has a Talk page which you can use to communicate with them. To visit someone's Talk page, go to their User page and click on the "discussion" tab at the top. If the link is red, that means the page hasn't been created yet and you will be brought to an edit screen. (Example) Rules User Talk pages are not for arguing, especially the bitter kind. If you are having issues with someone, visit Handling Disputes for more information. Don't alter the content of a User Talk page. This includes deleting comments. Leaving Comments To write on an article's Talk Page use the following format: Writing four tildes (--~~~~) attaches your signature and a timestamp to your comment, so other users will know who wrote it and when. --77Pacer 21:10, 16 January 2019 (EST) Replying Reply to people's comments on your own Talk page in order to avoid splitting up the conversation. You can do this by using a : in front of your response. It will automatically indent your reply. Comments can be indented further by adding more colons (:). Handling Disputes If you have problems with another user, don't contact them directly. Instead, write a civil message on an admin's Talk page explaining the issue. Always be polite, and avoid escalating the situation. Admin Talk Pages: *'77Pacer ' Guidelines Part 1: What Information can I add? #Information relating to the YouTube Channel 77Pacer and or any of its videos. #History of events that can somehow be linked to the events of the main adventure series of 77Pacer Studios's videos. NOTE: Watch the videos of 77Pacer Studios to know what to add in. Click here for the Main Adventure series playlist for example. Part 2: Editing: Grammar/Spelling Make sure that you use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation at all times. While some mistakes may be forgivable, especially if English is not your first language, PLEASE do your best to check over your writing before you save the page! If you're terrible at spelling and grammar, try pasting the text you write into a word processor or an online spellchecker like SpellCheckPlus before submitting it to 77Pacer Studios Wiki. Hopefully that will get it fixed up! Editorializing Don't harshly criticize a video from 77Pacer Studios. just because you don't like it, as others might disagree. Humor You are welcome to use a bit of humor in your writing. However... *Don't edit an article, intro, or image caption just to add or change humor. *Don't overdo it. 77Pacer Studios Wiki may enjoy the humor, but an article containing nothing but excessive humor will disappoint the creator of the channel. *Don't be offensive. Do be considerate of others. **That being said, our editors are mature and we expect as much from our readers. Some articles may contain humor or language that is not suitable for all ages; please do not change our editors' word choices for the sake of censorship. If you feel an article is overly offensive or highly inconsiderate, feel free to notify an administrator. **Please note that your attempts to be funny by referencing genitalia or sex are not witty or funny and are not welcome here, as this is no porn wiki. Multiple Edits When working on a page, instead of committing multiple small edits in a row, please use the Show preview button at the bottom of the wikitext box to preview your changes. When you're satisfied with how everything looks, press the Save page button. Vandalism Vandalizing any part of the wiki (e.g. replacing valid information with gibberish/irrelevant text, spamming useless pages) will result in an immediate and permanent ban. If you have a problem with something, talk to an administrator; don't take out your aggression on our articles! URL Shorteners Please do not use URL shorteners under any circumstances. In many cases, these tend to last only a short period of time before being replaced with another URL to redirect to. These also make it hard to determine the source behind the material, should it go down for any reason. Part 3: Getting Banned If you break ANY of the rules the rules, make too many irrelevant edits, or have a really bad behavior, you may wind up getting banned from 77Pacer Studios Wikia. Remember, this wiki is privately run, and it's a privilege to be here, not a right. Temporary Bans Band can sometimes be temporary meaning that they will expire after a set time, and you will be able to edit the wiki again once more. Think of the ban as a lesson you learned from what you did wrong, think about your actions that led to your ban, and redeem yourself for the better. Failure or refusal to accomplish this will ensure that the ban will be permanent!! Permanent Bans If your ban is permanent, that means you've either done something horribly wrong or haven't changed your ways despite being warned in the past about what happened last time. Chances are that a permanent ban is never gonna be lifted be overturned, but you can try waiting a few months and ask for a second chance if you can prove that you understand that what you did was wrong and that you promise never to make ANY of the same mistakes again. Ban Evasion Creating new accounts to bypass a ban is against the law, and will often result in your IP getting banned. This means that you will never be welcome to participate at 77Pacer Studios Wikia ever again, so don't do anything stupid like this. Category:Help Pages